powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Makito Ozu
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} MagiGreen - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Legend MagiGreen }} |-|Majin/Majuu= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} MagiTaurus - 2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} MagiLion }} }} is the of the Magirangers. His specialties are herbology and the element of earth. He is the first son and eldest child of the Ozu Family. Design He wore green spandex with a short green cape, on which was an outline for a large "M", which went all the way down to his boots. His belt buckle was in the shape of an "M" also. His helmet bore the symbol of Taurus. Biography Magiranger Makito is 24 years old (30 in Gokaiger) and the first born of the Ozu siblings. He is a Green Mage, a wizard who wields the power over the who has spent his life growing vegetables on his property, Aniki Farm, and cooking delicious meals himself. He's usually a cheerful fellow and moves at his own pace, but he does have a nasty temper and can get on people's nerves. He tends to be a father figure to his siblings and, even though he sometimes seems overemotional and overbearing, he is truly the linchpin of the team; his determination brought the family back together after they lost to Victory General Branken, and when Shichijuurou cut their familial bonds, and his moral support allowed his siblings to defeat Dark Magic Knight Wolzard when Makito had been afflicted with Mold. Hikaru's arrival initially leaves him feeling replaced both as head of the household and in the heart of his girlfriend Eriko. He tends to be emotional at weddings as is evident during his sisters' weddings. His primary attack is "Green Ground" where he creates a ground shockwave by slamming his MagiStick Ax against the ground. He can also summon vines from the ground to tie up an enemy. He now is expanding his farm by studying abroad, something he put off for several years in order to support the family more directly. As , Makito's "MagiBolt" makes boulders go flying at any enemy. As seen in Stage 37, Makito can speak fluent English, in which he gave directions to an American tourist. Gokaiger Legend War A few years later, Makito fought alongside not only his own family, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaiger returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Makito received his key alongside his younger sister Houka, allowing for them to utilize their abilities once again. Super Hero Taisen , Hurricanegers, Boukengers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Makito, alongside his team (MagiShine, MagiMother, and Wolzard Fire were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen in the background with MagiPink, Kamen Rider Double, and Accel fighting Doukoku Chimatsuri. He and the other Magirangers later teamed up with Kamen Rider Hibiki. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger MagiGreen appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Makito joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Refreshing Team, where he lost the first round fighting against Red Hawk of the Flying Team. Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Makito Ozu/MagiGreen: to be added :Makito Ozu/Legend MagiGreen: to be added Legend MagiGreen (Dice-O).jpg|Legend MagiGreen as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base MagiGreen is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Legend Magiranger form also being available as well as his Green Muscles. Super Sentai Legend Wars MagiGreen appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Forms Arsenal *MagiPhone *MagiStick - Axe *Sky Hoki *Special Attacks: Green Ground *Special Ability: Herbology - Green Muscles= Arsenal *Green Muscles Appearances: Magiranger Episodes 21-23 - Legend Mode= Arsenal *Magical Holy Staff DialRod *Special Attacks: MagiBolt Appearances: Magiranger Episodes 30, 31, Magiranger vs. Dekaranger, Magiranger 32-49 - Rock Armor= Arsenal * Rock Armor This form is exclusive to Magiranger Episode 37. }} - Magin/Majuu= : MagiGreen's Majin Form. He wields the Taurus Axe. Notably bigger than the others (twice as tall as the average Majin). Forms most of MagiDragon (body, arms, and legs; Taurus Axe combines with the Mermaid Shield to form the Dragon Tail) and MagiKing (head, arms, and posterior; Dragon Tail combines with Dragon Lancer to form KingCalibur). When Hades Beastman King of Hell Samurai Shichijuurou was enlarged, Makito finished him in one blow called the Super Aniki Special Crash. ;Additional Combinations *MagiTaurus can combine with the MagiFairy, MagiGaruda, and MagiMermaid to form Mystic Dragon. *MagiTaurus can combine with the MagiFairy, MagiGaruda, MagiMermaid, and Mystic Phoenix to form Titan Megazord. - MagiLion= : Also known as the "Lion of Four Colors". Legend MagiYellow, Legend MagiBlue, Legend MagiPink, and Legend MagiGreen's Majuu Form when they use the spell "Maagi Giruma Golu Gogoolu" (4) on their DialRods. Forms most of MagiLegend (head, body, limbs). ;Additional Combinations *MagiLion can combine with the MagiFirebird to form MagiLegend. }} - Samurai Shichijuurou= In Episode 27, Makito's body was taken over by Samurai Shichijuurou's katana with the King of Hell's armor appearing on his body. The armor would disappear after Hikaru destroys the katana, restoring Makito back to normal. }} Ranger Key The is Makito Ozu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MagiGreen Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as MagiGreen. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers in their fight with Action Commander Shikabanen and his Zangyack force. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers in their fight with Action Commander Salamandam. *While fighting on his own, trying to rescue Captain Marvelous. *When the Gokaigers became the Magirangers while fighting Insarn. The Magiranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet MagiGreen was defeated as part of a group of surviving Green and Black warrior keys by Gokai Green and Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Makito received his key and became MagiGreen once more. Imitations A copy of MagiGreen was created by Hades God Toad as part of the Evil Magirangers. Behind the scenes Portrayal Makito Ozu is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As MagiGreen, his suit actor was . Dub names In the Korean dub of Magiranger entitled Power Rangers Magic Force, which aired in South Korea, Makito is renamed Eugene. Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai * Hero Mama League Strategy 1: Solved in no time! The Path to Glittering Hero Mama }} See Also External links *MagiGreen at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Legend MagiGreen at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *MagiGreen at the Dice-O Wiki **Legend MagiGreen at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Green Category:Magirangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Sentai co-Captain Category:Sentai Axe-users Category:Sentai Magic-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Characters who speak English